


Sncrly, yr frndly nghbrhd grgry

by SveaShan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SveaShan/pseuds/SveaShan
Summary: This is basically Mycroft fanboying over Spiderman, and Greg being annoyed. Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoniquePrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniquePrince/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the biggest Spiderman fan I know, [Mickey!](https://twitter.com/biancablizz) I hope you enjoy this, even though it's just another short drabble!

“You can’t be serious. We are not going to watch this - oh my god, we are.”

Greg let himself fall onto the sofa, disbelief and a slight shade of shock clearly visible on his face as he watched in horror as Mycroft turned on the TV.

“It is a cinematic masterpiece,” the ginger-haired boy explained dramatically, closing his eyes and putting one hand over his heart. “Every movie with this character is, really, but this one is special in its own way.”

“You say that about every single Spiderman movie!” cried Greg, already opening his first bottle of beer, determined to be madly drunk by the end of the film. 

Mycroft put the disc into the DVD slot, and turned towards his boyfriend with one eyebrow raised, as if Greg’s statement didn’t make any sense.

“Well, it’s true!”

The brunette boy groaned, and buried his face in his hands. “I will fucking kill you for making me sit down and watch this, if I survive this torture.”

He felt Mycroft sitting down next to him, throwing a big, soft blanket over Greg and himself.

“One more complaint and we’re never going to watch a single Batman movie together again, Gregory.”

This caused Greg to suddenly take a lot of interest in the movie they were about to watch. Still, he wasn’t satisfied with this situation at all. Mycroft’s love for a fucking teenaged superhero was one of their frequent sources of arguments, nothing serious, but sometimes ruining movie nights nonetheless. Greg couldn’t understand the appeal of this character at all; why watch someone swing from building to building in boring, old New York City when you could just watch The Dark Knight ten times in a row?

“Just so you know, I’m doing this for you,” Greg mumbled, and leaned his head against the taller boy’s shoulder.

“Aw, I know you do,” Mycroft replied, shifting a bit under the blanket so that he could wrap one arm around Greg and pull him closer. “But now shut up, or I’m not gonna kiss you for the rest of tonight.”

But Greg knew better than to take this threat too seriously, because he could hear from Mycroft’s words that the other one was smirking. 

The movie started, and Greg began yawning after only five minutes. Over the course of the first act, he found out that he enjoyed watching Mycroft excitedly point out various technical and filmmaking details far more than the actual film. It was fascinating watching his eyes shine and his grin growing wider at scenes he had probably seen a thousand times before already, and Greg couldn’t help but adore the sight of it. He even forgot about his beer, which was rare, very rare indeed.  
“Ugh, this is the only part I don’t love as much as the rest.”

Greg could guess what he was referring to: straight people. They had often talked about how much better these movies would be if Deadpool would suddenly show up and get together wit Peter Parker, and Mycroft had already put all his faith into the next movies of both franchises. Spideypool was something even Greg could get behind. Not that he would ever admit to Mycroft just how passionate he was about this pairing.

“Yikes, there would really be much more chemistry with Wade Wilson instead of Mary Jane,” Greg stated, and reached out to busy himself with a chocolate bar while an especially awkward scene between Peter and Jane took place.

“Hey, let’s play a game,” Mycroft suggested after a few moments. “We pretend that it really is Deadpool instead of Mary Jane, and we invent the stuff he might say if he was there!”

“Okay, let’s do this.” And just a second later, Greg came up with the first thing to say. “Hey Spidey, I’m confused which movie we are currently in. Can you take off the mask, so that I can see if you are Tobey, Andrew or even Tom?”

Mycroft started laughing, visibly impressed at Greg’s on-point impression of Ryan Reynold’s voice.

His first turn followed only a minute later. “Peter, spoiler alert, but your so-called friend Harry is not as nice as you may think he is. Oh, and you will get an incredibly awkward dance scene two movies from now.”

Now it was Greg who couldn’t stop laughing, almost knocking over his bottle of beer. They continued having their fun like this for quite some time, until Mycroft realized that the infamous upside down kiss scene would happen within the next two minutes.

“I don’t wanna have to witness that again,” he sighed, and turned his head to look down at Greg, who was grinning mischievously. 

“Oh, then I have a much better idea,” the brunette purred, and before Mycroft could even reply, Greg managed to lock their lips at the same time Peter and Mary did on screen. Mycroft was caught by surprise, but that didn’t last long, as he melted into the kiss immediately. He also didn’t seem to mind all that much that their kiss lasted way longer than the one in the film, and soon turned into a heavy makeout session, the DVD now playing forgotten in the background. 

It was only when Greg drew back for air that they noticed just how much time had passed, and Mycroft practically threw the shorter boy off him when he saw that he had missed his favorite scene. He promised his boyfriend with a smirk that they would continue what they had just started once the movie was over.

That was a prospect Greg could live with, and he turned his attention back to the TV screen. The final fight wasn’t nearly as spectacular as the ones found in Batman movies, but even Greg had to admit that it was quite entertaining. Still, he counted the last seconds of the film, and started shuffling restlessly under their blanket until Mycroft finally got up to remove the disc from the player and turn off the TV.

“C’mon, Spidey, let’s get upstairs,” Greg said eagerly, getting up from the couch himself and grabbing Mycroft’s hand.

“Alright, no need to hurry,” he looked at Greg with an amused sparkle in his eyes, “Wade Wilson.”

They started laughing, and barely managed to get into Greg’s bedroom without their hands everywhere on each other’s bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
